A domain name system (DNS, also named domain name server or domain name service) is an important and basic internet service system configured to name computers and network services organized in a hierarchical domain structure. The occurrence of DNS makes it more convenient for users to visit the internet without remembering IP data strings that can be directly read by a machine. The conversion work between domain names and IP data strings is called domain name resolution, and a host that executes the conversion function is called a DNS server. When a user inputs a domain name into an application program, the DNS service may resolve the domain name to other related information corresponding to the domain name, such as an IP address, in order to complete the visit of a website.
The primary function of a content delivery network (CDN, also named content contribution network) is to deliver a content from a source site to users as fast as possible. The basic idea of CDN is to avoid any bottlenecks and stages in the internet that possibly affect the data transmission speed and stability, such that the content can be delivered faster and better. By disposing edge node servers throughout the internet, a visit request of a user may be redirected in real-time to the best edge node nearest to the user according to comprehensive information such as network traffic, as well as the load conditions, the distances to the user, and the response time of each edge node. CDN adds a global scheduling layer into the existing network architecture, and issues the content of the source site to the network edge nearest to the user, such that the user may access the desired content conveniently. Accordingly, CDN may solve the situation of the internet being too congested, speed up the response rate when the user visits a website, and avoid issues of the response rate being too low when the user visits a website due to a narrow network bandwidth of the source site outlet, a large volume of user visit, uneven distribution of network sites, a complex carrier network, and a narrow network bandwidth of the user access.
Although, based on the CDN, the visit rate to a website may be speeded up and the user experience may be improved, the website resource utilization rate may be reduced. Under extreme conditions, the back-to-source traffic to the website may keep decreasing and most traffic may be carried by the CDN network. Often, the CDN service modes provided by current CDN suppliers only have two types: “using acceleration” and “not using acceleration.” While “not using acceleration” cannot guarantee website access quality, “using acceleration” guarantees the access quality but may lead to a relatively low level of the website resource utilization rate, which is not expected by website providers.